El amor de mi escuela
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Bastó pasar una tarde junto a ti, mirarme en tus ojos para descubrir ese amor que tanto había buscado. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" "Pero yo ya te lo he preguntado primero". "En ese caso, preguntémonos mútuamente". Oneshot Terryfic.


**Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La idea original del minific que leerán a continuación pertenece a Ailec515, yo Wendy Grandchester soy la autora de la historia que leerán a continuación con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

**Aviso: Habrá una escena de contenido sexual explícito, pero no vulgar, lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

**El amor de mi escuela**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

No es que yo sea antisocial, tengo un buen grupo de amigos y me gustan las fiestas y alocarme también como a cualquier adolescente. También disfruto de un buen libro y de unos días de confinamiento voluntario en mi habitación. Soy sociable, pero hay momentos en que no existe nada que aprecie más que la soledad, en especial, cuando lo estoy pensando, cuando lo estoy extrañando, cuando lo estoy deseando, cuando ya no me acuerdo ni cuándo fue que comencé amarlo.

Todo sucedió una mañana en el patio de mi escuela...

—Hola.— En medio del desierto que había en el patio, estoy sentada en una banqueta, volándome una clase, por cierto y se me acerca el chico más guapo que he visto jamás y me ha dicho hola. Me quedo mirándolo incrédula y no es que me sienta tan poca cosa como para no ganarme la atención de un chico como él, pero no es algo que me pase todos los días.

—Hola.— Le devuelvo el saludo y le sonrío esperando haber conseguido disimular mis nervios mientras me fijo en cada detalle del chico. Es rubio, un pelo dorado y perfecto que la suave brisa de septiembre hace bailar. Sus ojos son de un azúl claro como el cielo que está sobre nosotros alumbrado por un sol candente, tan rubio como sus cabellos. Su cara y sus rasgos eran tan perfectos que tal pareciera que fue esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Angel, sonrisa perfecta, dentadura perfecta que sobresalía por la rendija de unos labios sensuales y rojos, invitaban a besarlos. No era un chico alto, su estatura era promedio, sobrepasaba la mía lo suficiente como para no superarlo aún si llevara tacones, el cual no es el caso porque llevo sandalias bajas, jean corto con flequillos y una blusa sin mangas y ceñida a mis generosos atributos. Él lleva una polo gris y un jean largo, zapatillas deportivas, pero aún así es el tipo de chico que no podrías evitar mirar y embobarte, como yo en este momento.

—Eres la amiga de Annie, ¿verdad?— Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, no por el hecho de que conozca a Annie, pues toda la escuela conoce a Annie, es popular, rica y bella y es mi amiga, pero... ¿cómo él sabe de mí?

—Sí, ¿y tú eres...?

—Anthony. Anthony Brower, soy el cuñado de Annie.— Anthony... cada sílaba de ese nombre comenzó a bailar en mi boca, como los latidos de mi corazón. Me enamoré desde ahora, desde justo ahora y lo amaría sin tregua por tres años consecutivos.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Candice White. Candy.

—Candy... es bonito y dulce como lo sugiere.— Me vuelve a sonreir y me siento en la luna. El chico es educado y gentil.

—Gracias.— Le sonreí con coquetería y me mordí el labio inferior como si mi instinto supiera que algo excitante me aguardaba esa mañana cualquiera y que de pronto dejó de ser ordinaria, en definitiva, no sería un día cualquiera.

—¿Y qué haces aquí, Candy? ¿Te tomaste la mañana libre por tu cuenta?— Se sentó a mi lado en el banco sin ninguna invitación.

—Hoy no tengo ganas de coser un delantar ni de aprender hacer bizcochos, no amanecí con ese mood.

—¿Economía doméstica?

—Sí. No entiendo el por qué de esa clase, si quisieramos estar en la cocina horneando bizcochitos no estaríamos estudiando.

—Misma razón por la que no estoy cortando madera para tallar ningún dibujo animado tonto.— Me guiñó un ojo, voy siendo presa de su encanto.

—¿Artes industriales?

—Sí. Bueno... ¿te gustaría perderte el resto del día?— Su invitación sugerente me hizo dudar, pero a la vez me excita mucho la idea y su sonrisa en cierto modo me brinda mucha confianza.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Lo primero es a desayunar. ¿Tú sí desayunaste?

—No. Mi papá me dejó aquí muy apurado.

—Pues véganse, señorita, hay que llenar esas tripas.— De la mano me jaló hasta su auto y en el camino, yo iba sonriendo como una chiquilla.

—¿En que año vas?— Le pregunto para romper el hielo.

—En el último. Dentro de poco seré universitario.— Me vuelve a guiñar el ojo, entonces él es dos años mayor que yo.

—Bueno... a mí me queda un poco más.— Ya cuando ofrezco esa información estamos en el estacionamiento de Bonanza.

—Oh... ¿cuántos añitos tienes, linda?

—Quince, bueno, casi dieciseis.

—Todo un encanto de niña.— Roza mi nariz con su dedo y vuelve a reir, no se imagina que temblé con ese simple roce.

—No soy una niña.— Contesto seria, me gano una sonrisa enigmática por parte de él y me mira de arriba abajo, pero no me hace sentir incómoda, es como si me analizara.

—Bien, ¿pedirás un plato en específico o prefiere el bufé?

—La pregunta ofende. Me voy con el bufé.— Cuando fui abrir mi mochila para pagar por mi servicio, él ya le estaba extendiendo veinte dólares a la cajera, así que lo seguí de su mano hasta la mesa. La sensación es tan cálida, quise que el camino hacia la mesa fuera aún más largo para que no me soltara tan rápido, pero los mejores momentos son los que duran poco, ni modo...

—Jajajaja. Con calma, Candy. Al menos ahora tendré una compañera de atracones.— Me deslumbró con su risa y rozó con sus dedos los nudillos de mi mano que reposaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Y me lo dices tú? Es la tercera vez que repites.

—Bueno, el bufé es ilimitado.— Con su tenedor pinchó el último trocito que me quedaba de mi hotcake y se lo comió, hice un puchero y puso un gagito de mandarina de su plato en el mío para reponer mi pérdida.

—¡Tony! ¡Qué sorpresa!— Paro de comer de golpe cuando oigo la voz del chico que se acerca a nuestra mesa y saluda a Anthony con tanta familiaridad y con un metal de voz nada imperceptible.

—Hola, Terry. ¿Tú también te has tomado la mañana libre?— El tal Terry le responde con una carcajada, misma que Anthony correspondió. Me quedo mirando al intruso mientras espero a que Anthony nos presente. Lo miro de reojo. Es alto, bastante más que Anthony y más fornido, su pelo castaño y lacio lo lleva hasta los hombros, sus ojos también son azules, pero profundos, como el mar, su cara tiene un aire despreocupado, charlatán y una sonrisa cínica a flor de piel en su rostro sinceramente perfecto, no tan delicado como el de Anthony, sino con rasgos más firmes.

—Ehh, Terry, ella es Candy, mi nueva amiga.

—Oh... eso mismo te iba a preguntar, quién era ésta pequeña pecosa.— Volteo hacia él y lo taladro con mi mirada, parece que Anthony me leyó el pensamiento, porque está sonriendo y puso un gesto de creoqueestásenaprietos.

—No creo que tus adjetivos le hayan gustado a la señorita, Terry.

—Disculpa, no fue con mala intención. Eres linda y graciosa. Sí, esa es la palabra, tus pecas son muy graciosas...

—Anthony, nos podemos ir. Por favor.— Añadí después, el chico parece ser un confianzudo y ya me cayó mal.

—No tienes que irte por mi culpa, encanto, sólo quise ser sociable.— Respiro profundo y pongo los ojos en blanco, él congela su sonrisa cínica y de lado, no quise fijarme en su boca pecaminosa ni en sus dientes relucientes, pero lo hice... bueno y... ¿qué más da? De todas formas lo odio.

—Bueno, Terry, me temo que tendremos que irnos, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

—Adiós, Tony. Adiós, pecosa.— Gritó a mis espaldas seguido de una carcajada.

—¿Te la pasaste bien?— Me pregunta ya en el auto.

—Estuvo genial. Hasta que llegó tu amigo.

—Es buen tipo, no lo tomes en serio, le gusta hacer cabrear a los demás y si le das cuerda es peor.

—Si estás con él me avisas para yo estar a cien metros de distancia.

—¿Tan mal te cae?

—Es un confianzudo. Ni siquiera me conoce y me puso media docena de apodos.

—Jajajaja. Así es él, acostúmbrate. Sólo te dijo pecosa, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Que sé que tengo pecas y no necesito que él me lo recuerde.

—Pues ya que le demostraste que te molesta eso, prepárate, te llamará pecosa por siempre. A mi me llamaba jardinerito.

—Jajajajaja. ¿Por qué?

—Mi mamá tiene una floristería.— Me chocó imaginarlo a él sembrando florecillas, sin embargo, me pareció muy dulce.

—¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?— En una hora y poco más que llevo conociéndolo, me parece que ha sido toda una vida, me siento cómoda con él y voy rogando que mi papá nunca se entere de ésto.

—Te llevaré al parque. Será casi como estar en el patio de la escuela y en horario de clases, seguro está igual de desierto.— Busca mi mano con su mano libre y la entrelaza, no busca mi mirada, está concentrado en la carretera, pero toma mi mano con toda confianza y yo estoy en el espacio, es tan suave, tan cálida. Tengo una guerra interna. Todo lo que hace es tan íntimo y especial, invitarme de pinta con él, desayunar, tomar mi mano... pero a la vez... es como si no hubiera nada, como si no hubiera otro interés más que el presente que estamos viviendo, parpadeo para sacarme el pesimismo y ya nos encontramos en el parque.

—Ven, yo te empujo.— Me siento en el columpio y él se va detrás de mí, me empuja suavemente al principio y luego me da un gran impulso. Es mágico, he vuelto a mi niñez. Mis rizos rubios están volando y se me pegan a la cara, se me meten en la boca mientras río.

—¿Por qué no te meces también?— Le señalo el columpio de al lado.

—Porque me perdería de verte a ti reir de esa manera.— Me puse un poco seria de pronto y bajé la vista. Parece absurdo, pero me estoy enamorando.

Se nos fue la mañana riendo, charlando, conociéndonos y vamos caminando a su auto, de vuelta a la realidad.

—Gracias, Anthony, fue increíble.— Sonrío y coloco un mechón de mi pelo por detrás de mi oreja, él me está mirando fijo.

—Tú fuiste una compañía increíble, Candy.— Está muy cerca de mí, yo recostada de la puerta del pasajero y él frente a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal y mis neuronas. Su rostro está cada vez más próximo al mío, soy intuitiva, sé que me va a besar. A penas lo conozco hace un par de horas, pero no quiero huir de su beso. Siento sus labios suavemente unirse a los míos, fue un beso casto, pero dulce, a penas duró un segundo, tal vez dos, abrí mis ojos con lentitud, su hermosa cara fue lo primero que vi mientras que mis labios aún llevan el sabor de los suyos.

—Ven, Candy, te llevo a casa.— Sólo asentí.

...

—Vamos, Candy, nos vamos a divertir mucho, no ses tan aguafiestas.

—Annie, de verdad no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna parte, ve tú...

—¿Me dejarás sola en una disco?— Pone cara de tragedia y se lleva una mano a la frente.

—¿Archie es invisible?

—Bueno, no, pero... quiero contar con compañía femenina y además, tienes dieciocho años, Candy, ¡vive!

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no vivo?— Me recuesto más en mi cama y abrazo una almohadilla felpuda.

—A ver, por dónde comienzo... hace dos años que a penas sales con nosotras, te la pasas en tu cuarto, leyendo o en tu computadora, no es que esté mal, pero... hay un mundo allá afuera y muchas personas que no son sólo Anthony...

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Anthony?

—Candy, Candy... no soy tonta. Sigues enamorada, es como si el tipo te hubiera soltado una maldición luego de ese beso hace dos años. Tienes que superarlo.— Me dice mientras modela en el espejo de mi habitación su minifalda negra de cuero.

—Ya lo superé, Annie. Sólo somos amigos.

—Para él son sólo amigos, para ti... sigues guardando esperanzas y sigues preguntándote el por qué de ese beso sin motivo si sólo quería ser tu amigo, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de cerrar esa página?— Se me aguan los ojos, sé que ella tiene razón. Me enamoré de Anthony de una forma enfermiza, aunque no me volviera a besar desde aquella vez, aunque no me haya correspondido y muchas veces, por nuestra amistad tuve que ser amable con las chicas que él salía.

—Alcánzame los tacones. ¡Nos vamos!— Me nació el ánimo, o tal vez sólo sea despecho, pero hoy Puerto Rico verá a una nueva Candy renacer. Dejo que Annie se encargue de mí y no es que yo no tenga estilo o que no sepa arreglarme, pero sin duda, Annie es que la tiene ese talento. Jean a la cadera y ajustado, blusa negra, corta y escotada, vista privilegiada de mi vientre y pechos, tacones, pelo suelto, maquillaje de fiesta, lista para matar, Archie nos espera en su auto.

—¡Por Dios! Me hubieran avisado que se pondrían tan guapas y contrataba una escolta.

—Hola, Archie, tú siempre tan encantador.— Le doy un beso en la mejilla, tengo buena relación con él, es el novio de mi amiga y hermano de mi amor platónico. Me acomodo en el asiento trasero y sorprendo a Stear con un sonoro beso en la mejilla para que aparte su concentración de su Blackberry.

—Candy, pensé que tendría que contratar una grua para sacarte de tu casa.

—Yo pensé lo mismo de ti, pero para sacarte el celular de las manos.

—¡Oye!— Le arrebato el aparato bruscamente y cae rodando en el suelo del auto.

—Si vas a ser mi acompañante, quiero tu atención puesta en mí.— Lo agarro por la barbilla, Stear es un encanto, es el chico adorable y medio aniñado, dulcemente estrafalario, mi otro cuñado platónico.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí... ¡Aloquémonos!— Grita Annie una vez estamos en la disco, al ritmo de reggaetton empieza en seguida a bailar con Archie, yo trato de sonsacar a Stear, pero él es más bien el chico genio y torpe para las fiestas, pero tan complaciente, que te acompaña aunque sólo sea para verte a ti divertirte.

—¿Quieres algo para tomar, Candy?

—Sí, lo necesito.— Voy de su mano hasta la barra.

—Una Heineken, por favor y para mi amiga...

—Un orgasmo.— Respondo y veo la mandíbula de Stear desencajarse, le guiño un ojo y el bartender me sonríe con su aire picarón.

—¿Qué es mejor, bebértelos o tenerlos?— Me pregunta Stear mientras empina su botella de cerveza.

—Por el momento, te diré que bebérmelos.— Y con un gesto lujurioso comienzo a succionar mi bebida por el sorbeto.

—Chicas, vamos a despedir la soltería de éste pobre hombre que se quiere casar, nuestro más sentido pésame.— Se escucha al micrófono uno de los animadores de la disco y toda nuestra atención se centra en el área de eventos especiales, con alfombras felpudas y un sofá de cuerto, llegan unas bailarinas exóticas y le bailan al futuro esposo.

—Joder, como lo envidio.

—¿Quieres casarte, Stear?

—¡No! Pero una despedida de soltero así no estaría mal...— La gente se piensa que Stear es tímido, pero nada que ver, es un pervertido de closet.

—Vamos, Anthony, disfruta mientras puedas, luego todo será hipoteca y pañales.— Vuelve a decir el animador y entonces pongo más atención el homenajeado, Anthony es un nombre común, no necesariamente tiene que ser...

—¡Anthony!— Exclamo con dolorosa sorpresa.

—Sí, ¿no lo sabías?— Me pregunta Stear más sorprendido aún.

—Por supuesto que no lo sabía. No lo puedo creer de ustedes, ¿me trajeron para eso?— Le reclamo a Stear furiosa mientras busco a Annie y a Archie entre la multitud que baila eufórica.

—Claro que no, Candy. Sabíamos que Anthony que estaría aquí, pero no que tendría ese show...

—¡Se va a casar!

—Esa también es una noticia vieja, Candy, ¿en qué mundo vives?

—¡No lo sabía!— Grito indignada. Hace unos meses que mi amistad con Anthony es casi nula y mis amigos que conocen mis sentimientos no hablan de él en mi presencia, ha de ser por eso que no me había enterado. Me sorprendo, Anthony tiene veintiún años.

—Lo lamento, Candy, pero pensé que el mismo Anthony te lo había dicho...

—Ya ves que no. Bueno, de verdad hace mucho no me dice nada, pero... ¿casarse?

—¿No escuchaste que el host le dijo que pronto todo será sólo hipoteca y pañales?

—O sea que...

—Sí. Seré tío en unos meses.— Sonrió, pero yo no pude, no sólo comprendí que lo había perdido para siempre, sino que ni nuestra amistad quedaba si soy la última en enterarme de su boda y su futura paternidad. Me siento enferma, quisiera largarme lejos.

—Candy, tengo que ir al baño.— Asiento y Stear se va.

—Otro más, por favor.— El bartender me hace un gesto y comienza a preparar mi segundo trago. Estoy amando mis dieciocho años, último año escolar y pronto iré a la universidad.

—Hola, Candy, no esperaba encontrate aquí.— Casi me atraganto con mi orgasmo. Anthony se sienta al lado mío en la barra y me sonríe como de costumbre, como si no pasara nada, no me queda más que devolverle la sonrisa.

—Annie dijo que tenía que vivir.— Doy otro trago a mi orgasmo, Anthony es todo sonrisas.

—Pues sí, vive, que yo ya estoy condenado.

—¿No te quieres casar?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! En esta vida y en la siguiente me casaría con ella.

—Eso es amor.— Le digo alzando mi copa y rogando que no note mis ojos aguados.

—Voy a tener un bebé... dime loco, pero me siento feliz.

—Es como debes sentirte. Felicidades, Tony.

—Gracias, Candy. Ah, y por nada del mundo sigas mis pasos, me entero que estás embarazada y mato al tipo.— No pude evitar reirme por la ironía, él se va y yo me quedo en la barra, pido otro orgasmo.

—Una chica que tiene orgasmos múltiples, irresistible.— Esa voz... la recuerdo muy bien...

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Miro a Terry, el odioso Terry. Alto, guapo, pero tan... tan... ¡insoportable!

—Lo mismo que tú. Divertirme, darme un par de tragos y... darle el pésame a Tony.

—¿El pésame? ¡Ja! Pienso que tal vez muchos desean estar en su lugar.

—Yo sí. Y tú también.— Me dice y mi mirada sorprendida se posa en su cara cínica mientras él ordena una bebida cuyo nombre no entendí.

—A mí no me incluyas, si tú quieres casarte, adelante, yo no tengo la más mínima intención.

—Bueno, no dije que quería estar en su lugar para casarme.

—¿Y entonces?

—Para caerte bien a ti.— Me hace parpadear varias veces.

—Mira, Terry, no es nada personal, simplemente no te soporto y a lo mejor no es por ti, soy yo...

—Tú sí quisieras estar en el lugar de la novia de Tony, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! Anthony es sólo mi...

—Tu amor imposible, ¿no, Pecosa?

—¡No es asunto tuyo!— Le grito y me da su sonrisa cínica, yo ordeno mi cuarto orgasmo.

—Cancele la bebida de la señorita, por favor.— Lo miro con ganas de matarlo.

—No cancele nada, si va a cancelar algo que sea la entrada de éste aquí.— El bartender se encuentra entre la espada y la pared.

—¿Qué espera? Sírvame mi...

—No le haga caso.— Dice Terry, le paga al bartender y del brazo me va arrastrando a la salida.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Primero, no te dejaré ahí emborrachándote sólo porque al fin te diste cuenta que Anthony nunca te querrá como tú deseas, segundo, Annie y Archie hace rato que desaparecieron y ya te imaginarás en qué andan y tercero... quiero saber por qué me odias tanto, ¿qué te hice?— Me exige sujetando fuerte mis manos, mi cuerpo apoyado de la pared en el callejón desierto de la salida.

—No te odio. Sólo no te soporto porque eres...insoportable, arrogante y...— Está tan cerca de mí, sus ojos azules clavados en los míos de pronto me parecen sofocantes, su agarre brutal, su cercanía, me estoy asfixiando y por primera vez... lo veo tal como es, irresistible.

—¿Y cómo quisieras que yo fuera, Candy? ¿Como Anthony? ¿Que te de la luna y las estrellas y luego me aparte...? ¿que te suba y te baje constantemente? ¿Eso quieres?— No había visto esa faceta tan apasionada de él, sus manos agarran con firmeza mi cintura desnuda y está serio, su mira furiosa en mí y yo no puedo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas porque aunque siento que lo odio, me está diciendo la verdad.

—¡Cállate! No tienes ningún derecho a...

—¿A decirte la verdad? Lo siento mucho, niña, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Déjame!— Lo manoteo y trato de escapar de él, pero mientras más yo me resisto, más fuerte él me agarra, alzo la vista porque mi cara sólo llega a la altura de sus hombros.

—Veámos si después de ésto, tú me dejarás a mí.— Me impulsó hacia él con brutalidad, sus manos fuertes aprisionan mi cintura y me está besando salvajemente, intento escapar, entonces me muerde los labios, obligándome a seguir besándolo y ya no puedo más. Dejo que haga conmigo lo que quiera. Sus manos están ahora en mi rostro, un gesto dulce, sus manos son muy suaves y cálidas, su beso es apasionado, fuerte, pero dulce, su lengua acaricia la mía y danzan, de pronto me encuentro acariciando su pelo mientras lo beso, es muy suave, resbala entre mis dedos, cada bello de mi piel está electrizado, extraño sus manos posesivas en mi cintura, quemando mi piel. Es posesivo, lo sé. Por la forma en que me sujetó, la forma en que sus manos están en mi rostro y lo mantiene firme y por la forma en que me está besando. Nunca nadie me había besado de esa manera, ese beso a destronado el beso de dos segundos que me dio Anthony hace dos años, volviéndolo insignificante. Entonces me va soltando lentamente, amé el sonido de nuestros labios al despegarse, una de sus manos abandona mi rostro y se coloca en la piel desnuda de mi cintura otra vez.

¡Plaf! Lo abofeteé de pronto, dejándolo a él y a mí misma en shock.

—No vuelvas hacerme eso. ¡Nunca!— Le grité con los ojos inyectados de llanto y confusión. Él me mira de forma peligrosa, sobándose la mejilla agredida y sonriendo de lado.

—No te prometo nada, pecosa, no te prometo nada.— Me susurró cerca del rostro, quemándome con su aliento.

—Candy, ¿dónde estabas? Ya nos... ohh...— Dice Annie al verme con Terry.

—Hola, Terry. No sabía que estabas aquí.— Lo saluda Archie, luego Stear y por supuesto Annie, a todos les cae bien, menos a mí.

—Yo también quise darle mis condolencias a Tony.

—Jajajaja. ¿Y cómo te va en la universidad.

—Muy bien. Bueno, los dejo, Candy tiene mucho en qué pensar esta noche.— Se va con su sonrisita cínica mientras que los demás me miran con curiosidad, pero están locos si piensan que les voy a soltar toda la sopa.

...

Voy en mi primer año de universidad, estudio para maestra de español. Estoy viviendo, como bien me había dicho Annie, bueno al menos finjo que vivo. Mi vida social es dudosa y la sentimental, ni hablar. Anthony asiste a la misma universidad que yo, él estudia medicina, aunque en otro recinto, pero siempre coincidimos por alguna razón. No volví a ver a Terry luego de aquél beso, que cómo él me amenazara, jamás he podido olvidar. Desde que conocí a Anthony han pasado ya tres años, tres años que lo he amado sin tregua.

—Hola, Candy. Acompáñame a desayunar.— Me guía de la mano hasta la cafetería, se siente como un dejá vu, como aquella primera vez y es su costumbre, aparecer, formar parte de su vida y luego... no sabes.

—Vamos.— Contesto sonriendo, es inevitable, aunque ya está casado y tiene una nena preciosa de nueve meses.

—Eres mi mejor compañera de atracones, Candy.

—Viejas manías que no se olvidan.

—Angie es igual. Mira que hermosa está.— Saca su celular y me enseña una foto de su hija. Preciosa, rubia y con los ojos azules como él.

—Está muy linda, Tony. ¡Oh!

—¿Qué pasó?— Me pregunta con la boca llena luego de echarse el último bocado de su sandwich.

—Tenía que entregar un trabajo y se me quedó...

—¿Necesitas un aventón?

—Por favor...

—¡Ven!— Corriendo y de la mano, porque está lloviendo me llevó hasta su auto, está estacionado en el multipiso, al menos ahí está bajo techo, pero en el trayecto ya nos ensopamos bastante.

—Ya no hará falta que nos bañemos, jajajaja.— Su risa siempre ha sido encantadora. Me recuesto de la puerta trasera de su auto esperando a que busque sus llaves y me abra la del pasajero. De pronto se me acerca mirándome, todo tan parecido a hace tres años.

—Tony...

—Dime.— Por fin da con las llaves.

—¿Tu piensas que se puede amar a la misma persona por años aunque no te corresponda?— Primero suelta la risa, luego se me queda mirando por un momento, analizando lo que digo.

—Pienso que no. Todo en la vida llega un punto que cansa. Dar y dar sin recibir, sin esperanza, definitivamente no. Al menos yo sólo podría tener esos sentimientos por mi esposa.

Me acompañó a casa, busqué mi trabajo y me dejó de nuevo en la universidad, esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

...

—¿Te vas de la universidad? Pero...

—Tengo que hacerlo, Annie. Necesito olvidarlo y mientras lo siga viendo, no voy a conseguirlo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, te vamos a extrañar mucho.— Me abraza y yo me dirijo a mi nueva vida. Sólo me cambié de recinto, es un poco más lejos, no más de media hora de diferencia, pero lo suficiente para poner la distancia que necesito.

A penas es mi primer año, así que tomo clases regulares todavía. También es mi primer día en el nuevo recinto. Entro al salón que me corresponde y me siento sin mirar a nadie, estoy en una depresión profunda que parece no tener salida. Estoy en la clase de inglés. La profesora es mayor, lentes gruesos, canosa y menuda.

—Buenos días. Como les había avisado la semana pasada, les asignaré una obra de Shakespeare y deberán preparar su propia obra basada en la original, pero en un entorno moderno. El trabajo será en grupo, estén atentos porque voy a darles los nombres y el título de la obra. Se hará en parejas de dos. Bien, Heather y Spencer con Hamlet. Deborah y James con El rey Lear. Candice y Terrence con Romeo y Julieta...— Se me fue el corazón al piso cuando escuché eso. Volteo a mirar a todas partes y de pronto... Terry me está saludando con su mano y su sonrisa cínica y arrogante desde su asiento al otro exremo del salón. Sé que debe estar burlándose de mi cara de sorpresa a más no poder. Dejo la otra universidad para olvidar a Anthony y me encuentro con Terry.

—Les cortaré la clase ahora para que se vayan y preparen su trabajo, por favor, cuiden bien los libros.— Le da el libro de Romeo y Julieta a Terry, yo lo ignoro y sigo mi camino a la salida.

—Hey, hey, espera. No pensarás que yo voy hacer todo el trabajo solo, ¿o sí?— Me sujeta por un brazo, el calor que recuerdo de hace casi un año me vuelve a invadir.

—Tenemos dos semanas para entregarlo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que nos debamos dormir en los laureles y esa profesora es muy exigente, yo no me tomaría sus trabajos a la ligera.

—Gracias por el consejo, adiós.— Doy la espalda y me retiene, haciendo que me gire hacia él obligatoriamente.

—¿Aún no lo superas?

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas la tonta, ese juego de me caes mal, no te soporto, ya estás grande para eso, estamos en la universidad ahora, madura nena.— Le pedí paciencia a Dios para no ahorcarlo porque si le pido fuerzas y me las da, lo mato.

—Porque de seguro tú sí has madurado mucho, ¿no? Sigues igual de insoportable y...

—Arrogante, cínico... ¿algún otro adjetivo en la lista? Ya esos están obsoletos.

—Terrence...

—¿Terrence? Es la primera vez que me llamas así, suena bien... ¿podrías repetirlo otra vez?

—Grrr. Nada te ha quitado lo idiota. Adiós.

—A ti nada te ha quitado lo amargada y antipática, pero aún así me gustas, entonces, ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

—¿Por qué no te vas al diablo?

—Vale. Eso haré, pero tú me vas acompañar.

—¿Qué? ¡Suéltame! Nos están mirando, por favor...— Por más que suplico, sólo se escucha el eco de sus carcajadas mientras me lleva cargada hasta su auto. Me sentó en el asiento pasajero y me abrochó el cinturón.

—Para que no escapes, Pecosa.— Me aseguró la puerta.

—Vas a pagarme ésta, Terry, tenlo por seguro.

—Estaré ansioso porque me cobres, linda. Eh, eh, ni lo sueñes.— Me tomó la mano que iba destinada a desabrocharme el cinturón y escaparme antes de que su auto arrancara.

—¿Qué no entiendes que te odio?

—¿Qué no entiendes que no me importa? Estás en mis manos ahora, pequeña.— Apretó más mi mano enlazada a la suya, se me escaparon dos lágrimas sin poderlo evitar, me encuentro deseando esa calidez, suavizo mi tensión y él suaviza su agarre, acaricia mi mano y me voy dando cuenta que aunque es insoportable, es sincero, tierno. Está serio y concentrado en el volante, no tiene su gesto cínico, no es nada inmaduro en éste momento. Suelta mi mano un momento para contestar su celular y me quedo abandonada y vacía. No comprendo por qué.

—Mañana será entonces, no puedo ahora, estoy haciendo un trabajo... bien, adiós.— Cuelga y guarda su teléfono, me mira y yo... le extendí mi mano, quiero que vuelva a enlazarla en la suya.

—Si no lo haces escaparé.— Me sonríe, pero no con su típica arrogancia, fue diferente, su mano me vuelve a envolver en su calor.

—Ya estamos llegando, Pecosa.

—No me llames así.

—Lo siento. Candice.— Ni yo me entiendo, tampoco quiero que me llame por mi nombre, ahora quiero que me diga como ha hecho siempre. Llegamos por fin a su casa, no se puede negar que es un chico rico, el salón de mi casa cabe al menos diez veces en el suyo.

—Es impresionante tu casa.

—Lo es, pero no es mía, es de mis padres.

—¿Y no es lo mismo?

—No. Ven.— De la mano subimos las escaleras y me lleva a su cuarto. Está pintado de blanco y una sola pared de un azúl profundo, un tono que nunca había visto, pero que va a corde con él, su cama queen size tiene sábanas azúl osucuro al igual que las cortinas. Tiene un escritorio y sillón bastante cómodos, está todo en orden, televisor, equipo de sonido, cds y películas, uno que otro libro.

—Eres más organizado que yo.

—Ni tanto. Aquí hay un séquito de empleados que se encargan de casi todo.— Enciende la computadora.

—¿Vas a escribir tú?

—Los dos. Bueno... no se me da mucho escribir, pero puedo darte las ideas y tú...

—Vale.— Me siento y mientras él lee en voz alta la obra, yo trato de maquinar y escribir la versión moderna, pero nada me sale...

—¿No estás para ésto, verdad?

—No... lo siento...

—Está bien. Aún tenemos dos semanas. Ven.— Me llama para que vaya junto a él en su cama y enciende la t.v. me doy cuenta que siempre dice "ven" y nunca "¿vienes?". Lo encuentro algo mandón, dominante.

—¿Hay algo que te interese ver?

—No te gustará a ti.

—Eres mi visita, si me dices te complaceré.

—¿Podemos ver Bones?

—Bones, entonces.— Enciende su playstation y localiza Netflix, busca la serie y yo me encuentro muy cómoda recostada de su pecho, no sé por qué estoy así, si tanto lo odio, por qué se me hace tan fácil estar tan cerca de él y necesitarlo...

—¿En qué temporada vas?

—La segunda. Episodio seis creo...

Ya sintonizada la serie, sigo acostada junto a él en la cama, uno de sus brazos enrosca mi cintura y yo estando de lado, tengo mi mano en su estómago y disfruto del calor de su cuerpo, no me estoy conecentrando en el programa y estoy llorando.

—Candy... ¿qué pasa? ¿qué te hice?— Me pregunta preocupado. Se sienta y me mira directo.

—Nada, Terry, nada. Sólo has sido... insistente conmigo. Sincero y único y creo que siempre me gustaste, pero...— Me acerca hacia él y me comienza a besar, es tan tierno y dulce, pero posesivo y feroz a la vez, con sus dedos seca mis lágrimas y me besa con más ganas y desde aquella vez que me besara ante aquél arrebato, creo que estoy necesitanto otro beso y se está cumpliendo.

—Esperé mucho poder besarte otra vez, Candy. Ni mil cachetadas harán que te deje ir.

—No me quiero ir, Terry.— Me jala hacia él y quedo a horcajadas, nos seguimos besando y es asfixiante todo el deseo que llevábamos acumulado, yo en mi negación de aceptar que estaba equivocada y lo amaba, la obsesión por Anthony no me dejó reconocerlo y él es... tan intenso, tan diferente. No es un encanto, él es sólo él, impulsivo, voluble, descarado e intenso, apasionado.

—No sabes cuánto me ha dolido oirte decir que me odias por todos estos años, Candy, mientras yo más me enamoraba.

—Lo siento. Yo estaba ciega, Terry...— Murmuro mientras sus besos ahogantes me lo permiten. A horcajadas sobre él puedo sentirlo erecto, duro, sus manos se pasean por mis brazos, me quita la blusa, no voy a negarle nada, bastante lo desprecié por estos tres años y me herí a mí misma, ahora le daré todo lo que le negué.

—Ahora no quiero sólo tus besos, te quiero a ti, completa.— Casi no puedo respirar, mis piernas están al rededor de su cintura, mi sostén desapareció y sólo las manos de Terry cubren mis pechos, sus manos y su boca hambrienta. Le quito la playera porque necesito tocarlo, quiero tocar ese pecho tan firme y esos brazos fuertes. Me acuesta y se coloca sobre mí. Su peso es glorioso, lo ayudo a deshacerse de su pantalón, de todo y entonces lo veo... un cuerpo de ensueño y al frente, asombrosamente dotado. Me desliza mi jean y las bragas. Aprieta mis muslos mientras se arrodilla entre ellos, acaricia mi sexo un momento y gimo. Emprende los besos que tanta falta me hacían, me llena de ellos, en cada rincón de mi piel, son mis pechos los que más se lo agradecen. Entierro mi mano en su pelo al momento en que deja un chupón en uno de ellos, entonces vuelve a mis labios, separo mis piernas para el momento en que él decida entrar, pero no lo hace todavía. Sólo entrelaza nuestras manos y me sigue besando con esa necesidad tan hambrienta.

—Te amo, Candy... no te imaginas cuánto.

—Y yo también te amo, no sé desde cuándo, pero... te amo, te lo juro...

—Entonces eres mía.— Y se abre paso en mi interior, dejándome un grito y un dolor intenso, pero no más intenso que el dolor de no haber reconocido a tiempo cuánto lo amo. Se dio cuenta que es el primero y me hace el amor con más ternura y suavidad, entrando y saliendo muy suave y a pesar del dolor, no dejo de mojarme, de quererlo ahí, dentro de mí, por siempre. Lo empujo más hacia mi interior, hago presión con mis piernas y él se mueve más rápido, con más fuerza, sin dejar de besarme y yo sin dejar de gemir en sus labios.

—Te amo... ahh...

—Te amo más...— No tengo mucha experiencia, pero comprendo que bajo toda su arrolladora pasión y su extasis me he corrido y ha sido divino, aún tiemblo y lo abrazo tan fuerte, no quiero que me deje jamás.

—Terry...— Digo su nombre y en ese momento lo siento hundir su cabeza en mi cuello mientras se viene en mí y ha sido maravilloso, lo abrazo y lo dejo sobre mí, lo abrazo muy dulce.

—Te amo, arrogante insoportable.— Aún sobre mí, levanta la cabeza y me mira, le doy un beso en la frente ahora mojada de sudor y paso mis dedos por su pelo también sudado.

—¿Me puedo quedar así un poco más? ¿O te molesta mi peso...?

—Quédate así todo el tiempo que quieras, mi amor.— Yo misma lo acomodé y lo acaricié hasta que se quedó dormido, pero yo no cerré los ojos en ningún momento, no quería perderme ni un sólo detalle suyo, lo amo. Lo amé siempre, maldita obsesión que me cegó y me dejó sin ésto por tanto tiempo. Ahora no desperdiciaré ni un segundo a su lado.

...

—Estás muy guapo, mi amor. Espero que... tus pacientes no se enamoren de ti... cualquiera enloquecería encantada si las atenderá un psicólogo tan sexy.

—Bueno... aún me falta la maestría, dos años más.— Ya han pasado dos años desde que acepté que amo a Terry con todo mi corazón y he vivido los dos años más felices de mi vida junto a él, a mí aún me faltan dos años más para graduarme porque soy menor que él, pero su maestría de dos años que le falta hará que sigamos estudiando juntos. Hoy es su graduación, su momento.

—¿Ves qué guapo está papi?— Le pregunto a nuestra pequeña hija de un año y medio, Karolina, fruto de aquella entrega maravillosa.

—¡Papi!— Ella va hacia él para que la cargue, es preciosa. Tiene mis indomables rizos, pero su pelo es castaño, sus ojitos son azules, es idéntica a Terry, sólo que...

—Pecosa de papá.— La carga y le da un par de volteretas, ella ríe. Terry y mi hija son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro.

Durante el trayecto, voy pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, momentos inolvidables, emociones al límite, el conocernos, nuestras altas y bajas, la pasión, la posesión, lo celos, todo este camino ha sido mágico, agridulce en algunas veredas, pero no lo cambio por nada. Ni siquiera cuando la tarada de su ex quiso quitarme lo que según ella era suyo, no sabe la infeliz que este hombre siempre ha sido mío.

Ahora estoy sentada con mi pequeña revoltosa mientras Terry da su discurso. Guapísimo con su toga.

—Dios ha sido mi motor para llegar hasta acá, seguido de mis padres y su apoyo incondicional. Agradezco a mis maestros y a su dedicación, pero sobre todo, agradezco a un ser maravilloso que fue mi inspiración, mi motivo, mis ganas de continuar y la amo con todo mi corazón...— Su mirada está enfocada en mí, va bajando de la pequeña tarima.

—¡Terry! Sabía que lo lograrías, felicidades, mi amor...— No puedo creerlo. La zorra de su ex, la tal Susana se ha robado mi momento, lo abrazó y besó en frente de todos. Me levanto de mi silla y tomo a mi hija en brazos para escapar de ahí. No me importó que los padres de Terry me estuvieran rogando, tampoco que Terry estuviera gritando mi nombre, corro hacia el estacionamiento, con la niña al trote.

—¡Candy!— Terry me da alcance sofocado por la carrera.

—¡Qué quieres! Vente con la zorra esa de Susana.

—Candy, mi amor. Sabes que lo hizo de maldad, eres mi vida y sólo te amo a ti, ustedes son las únicas mujeres de mi vida.— Carga a la niña que está llorando desesperada sin entender lo que pasa.

—Pues no lo parece. Y no quiero saber nada de ti.— Me pongo a llorar, no es cierto lo que le digo, pero tengo rabia, así que me vale.

—Sabes bien que eso no es cierto. Yo mismo me aguanté muchos celos por bastante tiempo mientras tú te morías y suspirabas por Anthony.

—¿Y te estás desquitando?

—¡Claro que no! Te amo y te lo he demostrado todos los días. Es más, lo que yo planeaba era... darte ésto.— Saca una cajita con un hermoso anillo y lo pone ante mis ojos, mi mirada atónita se enfoca en esa hermosa joya.

—Terry...

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— Me pregunta con los ojos aguados, con nuestra hija en brazos.

—Este... yo no...

—¿No?— Su expresión se rompe.

—Pensé que por fin había encontrado el amor, que nada me haría cambiar de idea, pensé encontrar mi otra mitad, pero no fue así y me di cuenta tarde, lo siento...

—Candy...

—Estaba equivocada, Terry. Sí había encontrado el amor, mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad, hace cinco años que la encontré y siempre estuvo conmigo... Te amo. Yo también tengo algo para ti.— Le extiendo mi libro que finalmente pude publicar, él lo toma desconcertado. La portada lleva su foto.

—"El amor de mi escuela"...

—Lee la dedicatoria.

_**"Para el amor de mi vida, Terrence Grandchester. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"**_

—Candy... pero yo te lo pregunté primero...

—En ese caso, preguntémonos mútuamente.— Un beso selló nuestra respuesta.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ailec515: Espero que te haya gustado, amiga.**

**A todas las que hayan tomado un ratito de su tiempo para leer, muchas gracias.**

**Wendy**


End file.
